James Potter and Voldermorts Heir Year 1
by RavenMist123
Summary: In this story, we carry on through James Potter's years at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story I have been planning about for some time. I thought as J.K Rowling wrote about Harry and Ginny's children going to Hogwarts, I decided to take on the story. I write a lot of storys at school and I have been given high levels for those stories. So enjoy.

James Potter and Voldemort's heir

Chapter one: The Hogwarts express

James waved out of the window to his proud Mother and Father, just before the train turned the corner, leaving the platform behind. James was very excited about arriving at Hogwarts, making friends and performing magic. "Hello, James. You look very happy, judging by the smile on your face!" Came a slow and happy voice. "You know, you sound very like someone my dad described!" James said as he looked round. "I don't know how he would know me... but he might have gone to Hogwarts in the same year as my mum?" Asked a girl with long and wavy blonde hair. She had sea blue eyes and a smile on her face that James adored. "Yeah, maybe. How do you know my name?" James asked, pushing his overgrown hair behind his ears. "It's obvious, isn't it? Your dad is Harry Potter. You're in the Daily Prophet, and the Quibbler that my granddad edits-She explained to James, while looking out of the glossy window with her wide and shiny eyes. "Your Granddad? The editor? That's Xenophilius Lovegood! So… you're a Lovegood? What's your name?" James interrupted. He sounded joyful, and was looking at her watching out the window, waiting for an answer. Finally she answered. "Sorry, those trees were quite extraordinary… anyway…. My name is Raven Lovegood." Raven Lovegood watched James. He suddenly looked confused. "But you would have a different surname right? I mean, your dad's surname?" James asked. "Well, they split up quite a while ago. So our surname is Lovegood again. He left when I was a baby, didn't want a baby I guess. We haven't seen him since." She still looked happy, and smiled as they passed some more trees that were losing their leaves. She seemed to have an interest in trees. "I'm so sorry to bring it up again…. Err…. Let's find a compartment. Before they are all gone." James tried to change the subject. "Oh sure! My back is aching an awful lot…. I was hoping to sit down." Again she smiled, and followed James up the corridor.

Soon they found one, in the middle of the corridor. "This one looks nice. Let's get our trunks on the shelf." Raven suggested. James helped Raven lift hers onto the shelf, before doing his own. "Oh wait! I left the newest Quibbler in there!" Raven giggled. "That actually reminds me, my money is in there. I was going to get some sweets from the trolley." James also laughed. Again they lifted their trunks down. James pulled the zip down on his trunk, and shoved his hand down the inside pocket. Inside he felt not just money, but paper. He pulled them both out, and examined it. It was an envelope with the words 'Our son James' In his Mother's joined up writing. He ripped open the envelope, and pulled out the letter. He unfolded it, and read it.

'_Dear James, we placed this in the pocket where your money is so you would find this on the train, and have something extra to read. Good luck at Hogwarts, and we hope you get sorted into Gryffindor. We know you will anyway, as we were both in that house! And we know by your personality that your brave. So, let us know when you have a chance, and send your Owl Hedwig Junior to us, when we send her to you. _"Because they were too heavy together." James laughed. _Also let us know if you've made any friends, and who they are! We're very proud of you son. We know you'll do well. We'll write to you again soon, Mum and Dad and Albus, and baby Lilly. Xxxxx _That made James even more excited.

"What's that?" Raven said indicating the letter. "Oh, just a letter from my parents. Nothing much. Err… Raven…. Why are you reading the Quibbler upside-down?" James asked. "Oh, I always do that. I can read it better and it's more interesting seeing words and pictures upside-down." Raven answered muffled, as her face was buried in her book. A few hours passed, and James and Raven changed to their plain black sorting robes. A few hours passed. The trolley came once, James bought one thing. Another couple of hours, and a blanket of darkness spread across the outside land.

Just as they crossed the bridge near Hogwarts, James said, "We're nearly there! Raven! Come on, look out the window!" James shouted as Raven lifted her head out of the book 'History of the Nargles' "Why yes! It's beautiful isn't it? I'm ever so excited!" Raven started to act quite hyper at this point. "Look at you!" James laughed, "Your jumping up and down in your seat!" "I do that a lot; anyway Hogwarts is still a few miles away." Raven said logically. "How do you know? I can see it in the distance! It can't be a few miles away, surely!" James replied. "But it is! Have you read a History of Hogwarts 2?" Raven asked. "No, I'm not much of a reader. I always used to practise spells, and show them to my little brother and baby sister before I came here. Did you know you can't use magic outside of school once you're here?" James asked back. "Course I do silly! It was in the Hogwarts letter inviting me to the school!" Raven laughed. "Oh, I didn't really read that. Just the title, the date I was coming to school, and the shopping list!" James laughed again. "That reminds me!" Raven said with her eyes wide. "What?" James asked while Raven got her trunk down, yet again, and opened a small pocket with netted holes. She reached inside, and pulled something hairy out. A cat! It was black and white, and had an absolutely gorgeous pattern on its fur. It purred slowly, while James had his eyes wide, at this random appearance looking at the pattern around its eyes. It was mostly black, with white patterns. Around its eyes was an even better pattern. Waves that danced around her eyes. Her eyes were green and slitted.

"Oh this is Midnight. She wanted a nap, so I set up a bed for her." Raven explained, stroking midnights fur. "I do love its fur." James told her. Raven smiled, "That's why I picked her! Absolutely lovely she was, cute and cuddly. She's only a kitten though. But I love kittens! Who knew Muggles had such marvellous creatures!" James didn't notice it was just a kitten. He smiled back, just as the compartment door opened. A little old lady walked in yet again with the trolley packed with sweets. "Yes!" Raven got excited again. When that same sentence left her lips, "Anything from the trolley dears?" James immediately stood up, walked over to the trolley with his money in his hands. As did Raven. "I'll have 3 chocolate frogs, 2 packs of Every Flavour Beans, a pack of fizzing whisbees, a pack of Choco balls, and 5 liquorice wands!" James read out his list, "You can share with me if you like Raven. You didn't bring any money here." "Oh that's very generous of you James, but it would be unfair. I wouldn't be able to pay you back for a whole term!" Raven stared at the trolley. She did seem a bit sad. "Don't pay me back. Here, I'll buy you 3 things. Don't say no. I don't want you to watch me eat." James replied. "Oh thank you ever so much James! I'll have some lemon drops, cauldron cakes and a pack of 'Bertie Bots Every Flavour Beans' Please!" Raven asked. The lady passed over all the things while James paid. And with that, the lady left to the next compartment and James and Raven started to tuck in.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, as it shows a couple of new characters.

James Potter and Voldermort's Heir Year 1:

Chapter 2: Arrival at Hogwarts.

Soon their bellies were full. James saved the rest for later. Raven didn't even have to eat much to become full!

"Thank you again James! I absolutely love Lemon Drops, and Every Flavour Beans!" Raven said with a quiet calm voice. "Haha! Don't think we'll be having the welcome feast! Anyway… how did you fit your cat and a bed or whatever for it in there?" James asked. "Oh dear James! You do need to read more. It's in 'Charms for Year 1'! You're supposed to read it and revise! For Monday! She opened her trunk which she hadn't placed back on the shelf. She rummaged inside it, and finally pulled out 'Charms for Year 1'. She found a random chapter, while mumbling, "Chapter 4, Chapter 4, Chapter 4…. Here we are!" She read it aloud, "The Undetectable Extension Charm. Use the Charm on anything like a simple Muggle handbag, and it will look the same on the outside, but in the inside you can fit hundreds and hundreds of objects in which you can fit in the entrance to the bag. You can use this charm on rooms, Packs of sweets (although you won't get more sweets), or anything which has space inside! It's that simple." Raven read aloud. "That's pretty cool!" James said, re-reading his letter from his parents. "So which house do you'll think you'll be in at Hogwarts? I know for sure I'll be a Ravenclaw!" Raven asked. "I think I'll be in Gryffindor." James replied. "James! James, look out the window! Now we are 5 minutes away!" Raven shouted. "Alrite, alrite!" James laughed, "Let's start to pack up anything from our trunk which isn't inside it." And with that, James got down his trunk. Raven put the rest of her sweets away, and her cat- carefully as it purred in its sleep. James put his letter away, along with his money, and wand (Which he got out to show Raven). "I'm ready." James said. "Same. Just 2 minutes now." Raven told him. "You're like a human clock!" James spluttered with laughter. Raven could not keep serious she burst out laughing. "I know! You sounded really funny then when you laughed." Raven Giggled out loud. Then there was 10 seconds of silence, while the unusual purrs of her cat Midnight made during her sleep- muffled in the bag. They could not keep serious at that either. Raven burst out laughing, which set James off too. "I am rubbish at laughing contests!" Raven managed to say after she calmed down. "Same!" James managed just the same. Then the train started slowing and came to a halt. "We're here!" They both said at the same time. All along the train they could hear people laughing and shouting. "They're happy too!" Raven smiled. Raven got her trunk, stood it up on its wheels, and James repeated this process. James led the way, along the corridor. It was like traffic, and everyone was staring at James, some of the girls giggled. Many people let him in front, except the Slytherins. They just pulled faces at James. "Thanks, yeah thank you – I'm fine" James repeated to everyone letting him through and talking to him. "OI! Potter, you know who's the new head this year?" A blonde Slytherin asked. "NO, and I don't want to funnily enough- it's a surprise which is meant to be revealed. "YEAH!" Many other students shouted. All the Slytherins laughed. "Well, it's" James and everyone else covered their ears, "Proff… M…l." Slytherins all laughed and chanted, "Potter's scared of the name! And his friends are the same!"

"Oh so MATURE!" another boy shouted. He had black hair. He shook James's hand. "I'm Sam. Actual name Samuel. Can't be bothered to say the whole thing. And I like Sam better anyway. Nice to meet you." Sam greeted him. "Nice to meet you too." Raven also greeted him, and the 3 set off, down onto the platform. On the platform was a half Giant. "Hello!" Came a booming voice, "I'm Grawp, James! Your father knew my father! My father is called Hagrid. My mother's Olympe Maxine. She was a headmaster of Beauxbatons! I wanted to be the same as my dad though, and be a keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts. It's nice to meet you!" Grawp shouted. "You too! I heard about Hagrid, in the many stories of my Dad." James replied. "This way everyone!" And everyone followed.


	3. Chapter 3

This bit is where you meet the Head of the School.

James Potter and Voldermort's Heir.

Chapter 3: The new Head of Hogwarts

Grawp led them across the muddy grounds, the children's cloaks flowing behind them in the wind. There was a slight fog ahead, but the bright Castle could still be seen.

"Here's the lake. Get in groups of 4." Grawp told them. Raven, Sam and James stayed put. Lots of people wanted to be the last person in the group. "Enough! ENOUGH! James and you two- be a group of 3. The REST OF YA' IN GROUPS OF FOUR!" Grawp shouted. "Great! More room for our legs." Raven said happily. "You mean _my _legs!" Sam corrected her, "They are longer than yours, and therefore need the space." All three giggled. "Oh you know I'm joking. Me and James are both tall, Raven, I'm afraid to say you're the smallest." Sam said. "Oh I don't mind, it's not a problem. You two can have the most room." Raven took Sam seriously. Sam and James laughed. "How nice. Thanks Raven." James replied.

"LINE UP IN YA' FOURS! No, Sandy! In lines of four! Where's ya' group?" Grawp shouted. While Grawp sorted Sandy out, everyone lined up. James's group were third, the Slytherin's pushed infront

"Hey, Ya' guys, Sandy ere' has no group. Can she join yours?" Grawp asked. "Of course! Come with us Sandy." Raven accepted. "Thanks" Sandy replied. "Oh that's fine." Raven said politely.

The lines of 4 got into different boats, and Grawp set the Boats off, him In front. The waters they sailed in were nice and calm, and when James looked down into it he could see his reflection- although it was wavy, it was clear. Sam and James repeatedly put their hands in as the boat moved. It was cold, and it rippled at their touch. The stars were bright in the sky, the moon cut in half. Its bright lights reflected on the surface of the water, and the reflection of the moon could be seen on it. That's all Raven stared at all day, whilst talking to Sandy about the Quibbler, and Nargles. Strangely, Sandy looked interested. And her face lit up as she explained how she read the quibbler all the time- and how she had made friends with the editor's grand-daughter.

"So what's your second name Sam?" James asked him. "My second name is long-legs." Sam replied, with a smirk on his face. "What? Seriously!" James laughed. "Alright. It's Blackmoon. Sam Blackmoon." Sam told him. "I love that name! I would swap, but I love my name anyway. I'm not being vein of course." Raven sneezed, "Oh god sorry!" "It _is _nice, isn't it?" Sandy cried. "I guess so, yeah..." Sam said- he looked slightly embarrassed.

"ERE' WE ARE! GET OUT YA' BOATS WHEN YOUR BOAT GETS TA' THE OTHER SIDE!" Grawp called. "Oh, we're here!" Raven shouted. "Yeah, we know." James said back. Sam rolled his eyes.

When their boat reached the other side, they exited. "EVERYONE GET INNA' SINGLE FILE LINE. NO EVAN FISHER! SINGLE FILE!" Grawp shouted. When everyone exited, they walked to the entrance to the Castle. This side wasn't muddy- but the grass was slightly damp. They found path, and soon reached a marble staircase to the doors. Grawp pushed them open, and bent down so he would not bump his head. His gigantic hands felt the staircase, and he walked up them. He led them across a hallway full of paintings. They heard people shouting "They're moving!" "My dad told me about these!" "SHHH! WE NEED TA' MAKE A QUIET ENTRANCE. WALK DOWN THE ROW IN THE MIDDLE OF THE BENCHES, AND MAKE A CROWD INFRONT OF THE CHAIR WITH THE SORTIN' HAT ON TOP." Hagrid explained. "Ready?" He asked. "Yes" Many mumbled, a few people shaking. "Then let's go." Grawp's enormous hands pushed open the Great Hall's doors, and they walked in.

"And here come the First Years!" Came the croaky voice of the new Headmistress, Professor McGonagall.


End file.
